The World Spins Madly On
by Addison Beckett
Summary: People say you have one love of your life. If you are really lucky ... you have two. What happens.. when the person you´re really falling for, is about to leave? AlexAddison
1. Chapter 1

**The World spins madly on.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or the show would be shown on Showtime or HBO considering it would be rated R ;) most of the time anyway. ;)

A/N: Yes right…I am back. Fled the country for awhile to LA but I came back…just kidding…I only went there for vacation…and I saw Chandra Wilson…so yay me…I would have loved it more to actually see Kate Walsh…but maybe it was better that I didnt meet her or I would have asked her to come with me back to Germany -laughing-.

Of course I brought back a gift for you. A brand new Addisex Fanfiction. Think this will only be two chapters…but maybe I could write a sequel?! (if you want to)

Oh btw…in addition to the Addek denial house I also built an Addisex denial house (cause really…what's the point of building up the tension for 10 episodes when nothing is going to happen?) and I also added a Maddison house (Because we all know…with the spin off…one of them will screw up the 60 days bet…) so feel free to join.

oh.. before I forget it.. HIATUS SUCKS.. big time. I need my kate/addie fic every week..seriously!!

Btw.. the fanfiction is M rated... not for this chapter but for the next.

Thank you Claire for beta-reading.

On with the story.

* * *

**The world spins madly on**

Woke up and wished that I was dead

With an aching in my head

I lay motionless in bed

I thought of you and where you'd gone

and let the world spin madly on

Everything that I said I'd do

Like make the world brand new

And take the time for you

I just got lost and slept right through the dawn

And the world spins madly on

**Chapter 1**

His fingers travelled lazily to her side of the bed, but all he could feel was a cold and empty space. Grabbing the bed sheets he turned around, only to be greeted with the sight of an equally empty room.

"Addison?" He called out, his voice still hoarse from sleeping

"Addison. Where are you?" he sat up and looked around the dark room which was only lightened by a few sun stripes shining through the side of the windows.

Uncovering himself and searching for his boxer shorts which he eventually found draped over a nearby chair, he made his way to the bathroom and knocked gently on the door.

"Addison, are you in there?" He opened the wooden door but was only met with more darkness. A thick lump started to build up in his throat and a tight knot formed in his stomach.

Something was definitely wrong.

As he made his way back to the bed his eyes caught sight of a sheet of paper with his name on it sitting on her pillow. His shoulders fell and his eyes started to tear up as he went up to her side of the bed and picked up the letter.

_**Flashback 24 hours earlier**_

"You know you don't need an appointment to see me Addison." Richard Webber greeted the red haired attending with a smile as he held the door open for her.

"I know Richard, but this thing… I want to talk to you about… its really important and its better if there aren't any interruptions." She passed him and sat down on a black chair at the opposite side of his desk.

"Sounds serious." He cocked an eyebrow and made his way back to his desk where he sat down, looking her straight in the eyes.

Addison sighed and took a deep breath almost loosing her voice. She knew she had to have this talk, considering she had put it off for far too long…but she was unsure of his reaction to what she was going to say to him. She finally decided it was for the best to just get it over with.

"Michael Anderson called me." She blurted out suddenly.

"The chief of surgery from LA City Hospital?" Richard asked, his eyes widening in surprise as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Yes." She nodded not daring to meet his eyes.

"Well…what did he want?"

"Actually…he offered me a job."

"You already have a job…here!"

Addison sighed again in desperation. This was going to be a lot harder than she had imagined.

"I know… I …I know that I signed a contract for two years…but…"

"But what Addison?"

"Please Richard…You know exactly how hard it's been for me here the last couple of months…with Derek…and with Mark…" _And with Alex_, she had wanted to say, but the chief apparently had no clue about what was going on with the both of them, so she figured that it was probably better not to mention it.

"I know you have been through a tough time Addie…but I thought you were regaining your strength, that life was returning back to normal for you…and that you liked working here."

"I do…I really like it here…it's just…it's too much. I can't do this any longer. I am not getting stronger…in fact I am falling apart more and more each day and no one is here to pick up the pieces." By the time she had finished her voice was almost inaudible.

Richard sighed deeply. "When are you going to leave?"

Addison looked up in surprise. "You're letting me go?" she asked, shocked but relieved at the same time.

"Do I have a choice?" Addie…you know you are like a daughter to me and all I want…all I care about is that you are happy. So…when are you going?"

Addison smiled but immediately turned serious again. "Tomorrow." She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Tomorrow?" he called out and stared at her in shock. "How long have you known about it?"

"Almost two weeks." She replied sheepishly. "I am sorry Richard… really…I just couldn't bring myself to talk to you sooner...I…I wasn't sure how you would react."

"Gosh Addison…how am I supposed to find a replacement for you in just one day? There are so many things to do…to figure out…and there is no one around to…" he stopped midsentence when he noticed a single tear slipping down her cheek.

He cleared his throat "Well…I am sure we can arrange something."

Again she looked up at him putting a strand of hair behind her ears. "You sure?" she asked uncertainly in a husky voice.

"Yeah…Yes I am positive. We will find a way. And you make sure to get there safe…oh… and Addison?"

"mhhm?"

"Keep in touch. I will miss you."

Now tears were running freely down her face. Addison jumped up from her chair and met Richard who took her in his arms, hugging her tightly.

"I will….Thank you so much Richard."

xoxoxo

**3 hours later**

"So...have you heard the news yet?" Christina asked, dropping her lunch tray carelessly on the table and sitting down in a chair.

"What news?" Neither Izzie, Meredith nor Alex had a clue what she was talking about.

"Satan is leaving Seattle…for good." She took a bite of her sandwich, smirking.

"Wow…I didn't expect that." Meredith mumbled not really into the conversation. She didn't really mind her leaving nor would she have minded her staying…she didn't care at all.

"Yeah…wow…I…I kinda liked her. She was a good teacher…and…a good listener…I guess I will miss her." Izzie threw in thinking about Addison and her departure.

Christina shrugged her shoulders. "I couldn't care less, didn't work much with her." She looked around, her gaze landing on Alex who was staring into space "Anything you want to add to the conversation?"

"Huh? What?" he asked snapping out of the daze he was in, feeling suddenly sick to his stomach.

"Anything to add? To the topic that the wicked witch of the east is leaving?"

"Don't call her that…" He hissed "And no…nothing to add…excuse me." Alex stood up quickly leaving his tray on the table, not even caring about it as he quickened his steps and made his way into the hospital.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Christina asked but not really expecting an answer.

xoxoxo

**2 hours and 30 minutes later**

Addison walked down the crowded floor, her heels clicking on the pavement. She couldn't hide the smile that was practically glued on her lips. This would be her last day at Seattle Grace Hospital and she felt more than relieved about it.

She had already said her goodbyes to her patients and to most of her friends in the hospital such as Callie and Miranda, and now she was filling out her last chart before finally being done with work.

The pretty redhead was so focused on the paper in her hand that she didn't notice the male body appearing in front of her, and consequently she bumped right into it.

"Uh sorry, I wasn't looking…"

"So you are leaving?" Alex cut her off.

"What?" Addison looked up to meet his eyes which were filled with emotions she couldn't really point out. "How do you know?"

"That's not important! Is it true? Are you really leaving Seattle?" Alex's voice cracked at the end of the line so he cleared his throat.

"Yes. Yes I am leaving... for good."

"Were you even going to tell me? Say goodbye?"

"Alex...that's none of your business." Addison sighed putting her glasses back into place.

"None of my business? How can you say something like that? I…I thought that…I…you and me….us…I thought we had something." He was practically yelling now.

"Well…" She looked back at the ground. "I was starting to think that too...right up to the point when you told me you weren't interested. So would you please excuse me Dr. Karev...? I am done with work and I still have to pack." She swung around on her heels leaving him standing there…all he could do was watch her leave.

**2 hours later**

"What's wrong with you?" Ava, formally known as Jane Doe asked Alex, gently touching his forearm as he was about to control her vitals.

"What?" He pushed her hand away. "Ah...its nothing. Just had a bad day. So can I check on you and the baby now or do you have any other things to bother me with?" he asked a little harsher than he had indented.

"Whoa… relax…" She held up her hands, letting Alex do his work

"Looks like everything is all right…oh…the bandage will be removed in a few days and after that…we will release you...so I guess you will be out in about a week. I will be here throughout all of the time, so you don't need to worry."

"I am fine Alex…It's really not me I am worried about."

"The baby is also fine Ava..."

"That's not what I was saying…" She took a deep breath "Its Dr. Montgomery isn't it?"

Alex looked up surprised so she started to explain

"She came to see me a couple of hours ago…told me she was leaving and she said goodbye… so I guess this is the thing that is bothering you…"

"It's not bothering me at all." He hissed as he hung the chart back on her bed ready to leave the room when she called out

"You need to tell her."

"Tell her what?" Alex sighed, not daring to turn around and face her.

"That you love her. You have to tell her. It could be your last chance."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I…I don't know how...I never felt that way about anyone else in my entire life. And I already messed it up anyway."

"How so?" that got Avas interest. She had noticed the chemistry between the red haired Dr. and Alex in an instant and maybe playing a little matchmaker would do her good.

"She… she kissed me, a few weeks ago, and then she started to ignore me…guess she got scared or something like that…and so I dragged her into an empty on call room…"

"Oh…. Juicy…" she grinned

"Not at all." He sighed "I told her that I wasn't interested… and I kinda insulted her, telling her that not every man around her is pining for her."

"You are a jerk Alex…seriously."

"Thank you…" He rolled his eyes "As if I didn't know that already. And there is no way back now."

"There always is…trust me…she is not gone yet, you still have a chance to make things right."

"You think?" Alex looked at his feet

"As a matter of fact I do…and now go… hurry up and get the girl." She smirked at him and motioned for him to leave.

"All right…fine…I'll go...I'm on my way…thank you."

"Don't mention it… good luck." And with those words he was gone.

* * *

All right. This was part one. I really hope that you like this story, cause it means a lot to me. I thought a lot about how to write it .. what to add.. what to leave out... what people to include into this story because I wanted to write it good. Oh and ... you will probably kill me for the second chapter... I have a feeling about that... trust me... Please leave a review if you liked it so far.. cough lots of reviews make me update faster cough 

I think I will update around the weekend.. but if I get more than 20 reviews I will update right as soon as I got them ;) (no pressure here -laughing-)


	2. Chapter 2

First of all… WOW.. seriously. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I got 24 reviews in just one day.. that's pretty amazing if you ask me. Thanks to everyone who read and took the time to push this little button and make me happy  (did that jus sound dirty?) 

Okay I am keeping my promise, here is my update

**Carsonfiles **– Thank you. At first I didn't know if I should do to do the flashback thing.. but I am glad you like it.

**Miranda **– Aww thank you hon. Well I hope you will also like the next chapter of course.

**Claire/Sweety** – Hmmm Well.. Maybe you are right.. maybe you are wrong.. you will see. And yay for joining.. welcome to the house hon

**loves2writestories **– lets say they are.. They want to have Addison so much that they are doing that ;) And if Alex can stop her, you'll find out soon

**thegingertwist **– Thank you –blushes- 3 times? Seriously? Wow that's quite the compliment.

**funkygirl4723 **– thank you a lot. And yeah I am glad KW has the clause that she can come back to GA. I still haven't made up my mind whether I want the new show to rock or flop… its so hard.. on the one hand you want only the best for kate Walsh. On the other hand I will miss her terribly on GA.

**LindafromItaly **– Grazie. and yep I work hard.. trust me .. and here is the update. Hope soon enough hehe

**Aabbyy **– Thanks  well I can try and send this to Shonda.. haha.. although I don't know if you still think that you want THAT on the show when you read that chapter...

**Claire **– Aww thank you babe. Tough competition? Seriously? And sure I know that you also joined.. hehe we have our own little town in denial land :D

**AddisonMD **– Thank you. I hope you will also like the next part.

**Noticeable801 **– Thanks. And uhm... well... I suppose you have to read the next part... and please let me know what you think about it.

**Lisa **– wow.. there you are... I thought you had dropped dead somewhere. And thank you. It's good to be back. Well.. to see if you are right you have to continue reading ;) and welcome to the denial house

**Nanner **– Yeah I guess lots of people have a similar storyline stuck in their heads.. lots of people are thinking about the spin off constantly.

**Naaz **– Well This is for you then  Happy Happy Birthday to you. I hope you have a good one.. and see.. I updated :D please let me know what you think

**Sparkle **– soon enough? I keep my promises :D

**HuntingPeace **– Here I am .. updating ASAP.. I hope you like the way I wrote it.. please let me know

**Baile87chica **– Super soon? Well I hope I fulfilled your wish here. I still hope you like the next part, cause I am kinda nervous

**Rosy **– Wow... you are reading this instead of sleeping? I feel really honoured babe. And thank you ... yes we really need more Addisex Fanfiction that cover that topic.. although... **–cough-**

**Tna **– Thank you a lot. Glad that you read it even if you aren't really A/A.

**Kel **– In fact... I think it was :D -**hands out cookies-** thank you so much

**Farah **– more? You get it .. and I have the feeling that you will like this part hehe.. well... most if it anyway.

**CrzyAngelchic **– Thank you  and yes... see.. I am updating… hope you will like the next chapter… would like to know what you think of it

**Holly **– You will be …. Someday ;) thank you… here is the update.. maybe you like that too

**goldentail **– He needs some luck.. I really wonder on how they will handle the topic on the actual show….

Al right then…. Few more words… thank you for joining to denial land.. I am sure we will have a pretty good time there… we will read great Fanfiction everyday.. make movie nights with all the cute scenes of our favourite couple… maybe try out some Eyesex (if there will ever join some hot guys) and yeah… we will have fun…trust me

Hiatus still sucks.. but oh well.. its only one day later.. so… gosh .. no episode until the end of April… sniff.. although I have to say… that I kinda fear the last episodes.. cause the episode when Addie leaves is nearing.. and I really don't want her to leave.. and I have the slight feeling that they will thread this topic not the way we want it… I mean with our favourite couple.. and the departing … and well.. everything. Still.. hope dies last (yes its my mantra.. .as well as things can never be too dirty…. Okay.. well sometimes…. Not often tho)

This chapter is rated M/R/Nc-17 or whatever it is called.. because … there will be some action. So if you don't want to read stuff like that.. you have been warned

Now enjoy reading.. I really hope you will like it. Seriously

Thanks to Claire for beta-reading.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**1 hour later**

Addison wandered around her small hotel room. Her belongings such as clothes and shoes were all pretty much packed up in different suitcases and the room was almost cleaned out.

She looked around once more, just to make sure she had everything. Sighing and nodding her head she finally made her way over to the bed and sat down. She put her head in her hands and started to think about her talk with Alex. She didn't want their last conversation to end the way it did. She really had wanted to say goodbye but she had feared his reaction to the news.

A few single tears made their way down her cheek, wetting her hands in that process. She didn't want to cry but she couldn't help it…so she cried until there were no more tears left to shed, clearly not caring that her mascara was running all over her face and her eyes were becoming all red and puffy. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

She tried to dry her tears and then ran a hand through her hair to straighten it. She was sure she looked horrible but she couldn't care less.

Slowly Addison made her way to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw Alex standing at the other side.

"What are you doing here?" she asked looking at him in disbelief.

"You have been crying." He stated, avoiding her question but putting a hand up to her face and covering her cheek with his palm.

She immediately leaned into his touch, also avoiding the question he asked her. She just looked at him, their eyes meeting, sending shivers up and down both of their spines.

Alex couldn't take it any longer. He knew it was now or never. Slowly and ever so gently he leaned in, his hand still on her cheek. Their lips were only a few inches apart. He noticed her breath quicken, her eyes closed and she absently licked her lips. He smirked at that and his heart started to pound faster in his chest as he closed the last remaining space between them, meeting her soft lips in a sweet and tender kiss.

When they parted he looked into her shiny blue eyes, his hand still caressing her cheek.

"I am sorry."

"Addison looked away confused. "For what?"

"For telling you that I am not interested, because I am… I really am."

"Oh Alex…" she cupped his face in her hands. "Why now?" Again a single tear escaped her eyes.

"Because this could be my last chance…and I don't want to wake up one day and regret that I didn't tell you." He gently wiped the tear away.

Addison swallowed the lump that was starting to build in her throat. The look in his eyes told her that he was serious…and she couldn't deny her feelings for him any longer and she certainly didn't want to. She grabbed his T-shirt pulling him inside the hotel room. Her arms found their way around his neck and her lips met his in a gentle kiss which soon became more and more passionate and heated.

He moaned against her mouth, his tongue waiting for her permission to enter. When they finally met, they both felt a sudden jolt of electricity run through their bodies. This felt so right...so perfect…so meant to be…and when they stumbled backwards towards the bed, they both knew what was going to happen and there was nothing to stop them.

xoxoxo

Tenderly he laid her down on the mattress, his eyes fixed on hers, his fingers trailing the outlines of her face. Her eyes were still red from crying but still she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

His looks must have given him away because she looked up at him, her cheeks reddening. "Thank you Alex." She whispered "You know…it's been a long time."

"Since what?" He asked softly.

"Since someone looked at me like that. Since I felt wanted, needed…since I felt beautiful."

"You are…all of that…you always have been."

She smiled at him "You're sweet…and not half the jerk I thought you were." She was grinning now.

He laughed at that "Oh shut up…will you?" but before she could even react he closed his lips over hers kissing her with all the desire he had built up for so long.

His hands found their way under her emerald Diane von Furstenberg Top and came in to contact with her soft skin. As his fingers travelled up her upper body, rounding her navel, tickling her sides and finally resting at the hem of her breasts he noticed goosebumps appearing on her delicate flesh.

"Are you cold?" he asked with a certain amount of concern in his voice.

"No…" She breathed out "Not at all." Addison tugged his shirt over his head, threw it on the floor and then traced the outline of his muscular chest to his shoulders and his arms with her fingertips, her eyes never leaving his.

She knew that what they were about to do was absolutely wrong…but how could something that was supposed to be so wrong…feel so completely right at the same time?

Addison lightly shook her head and her fingers trailed a path across his face and through his hair. Lifting up her head she again met his lips and tongue, kissing him desperately.

Parting, he finally freed her from her top and it joined his shirt on the floor, leaving her in a red lacy bra which left very little to his imagination.

"Beautiful." He whispered his previous thought against her lips making her blush as his hands went to her back, unclasping her bra.

Alex bent his head, his mouth meeting the swell of her perfectly formed breasts as his hands started to massage them, earning a loud moan from her in return. Her nipples hardened in an instant when he slowly took one of them into his mouth, making lazy circles with his tongue which caused her hips to buck into his body begging him for more.

While his tongue was occupied on her breasts his hands wandered down under her skirt to tease her through her panties, which were already damp with her arousal.

He noticed her eyes darkening with desire as he pushed her panties aside and started to tease her clit. She groaned out in pure pleasure. Her hand travelled down to the waistband of his jeans and she began struggling with his belt.

She finally succeeded in opening it, pulling it though the loops and tossing it aside before she hesitantly opened his pants and started to slide them down his legs.

He stopped the movement of his thumb on her clit for a moment to kick off his jeans and slide her black skirt down her slender legs, going back to what he was doing as soon as their clothes hit the floor. His hand travelled up and down her inner thighs gently keeping her steady on the mattress.

Addison bit her lip in anticipation. She loved the feeling of his hand on her naked skin and of his fingers on her clit. Her left hand lightly touched his shoulder until he looked up at her. She couldn't believe how intense his stare was, how much emotion he expressed through his eyes. Her arms curled up behind his neck, bringing him closer. She just had to taste him again, feeling his hot mouth on hers, his tongue encircling hers. She needed his kisses like she needed the air to breathe. Her lips crashed onto his and they kissed hungrily, passionately, tongues duelling and only parting when they ran out of oxygen.

"I want you so much." She whispered against his half open mouth, as her hands wandered down his back finally grabbing his firm butt and pushing his body into hers.

She could feel how ready he was as his hardness pressed against her. Addison felt a new flash of wetness between her legs and it seemed like Alex had noticed it too, because suddenly she felt two fingers entering her. She gasped and moaned in surprise, rocking her hips against his hand.

"And you have no idea how much I want you." He finally managed to reply as his fingers pushed and curled up inside of her making her moan even louder.

"God…Alex." She coaxed out pinching his ass, her hands getting under the fabric of his boxers and slowly travelling to his font side. He groaned as her hand made contact with his hard member, taking him firmly into her hands, letting them run up and down his length.

After awhile she noticed his breathing getting more and more rapid and the strokes on her clit getting faster and faster. She knew she was about to lose their little battle, but she didn't really care. His fingers felt so damn good inside of her that she just couldn't keep it up any longer; she came with a long moan of pleasure as she filled his fingers with her warmth.

When her breathing eventually calmed down she opened her eyes and caught Alex staring at her, smirking.

"What?" She quietly asked with a half smile on her face.

"You really thought you'd win, didn't you?" He grinned at her and kissed her deeply

"Well…" Their foreheads touched" In a certain way…I did win." She laughed meeting his eyes.

"Point taken." He kissed her lightly "You can't imagine how fucking hot it was watching you come…made me even harder than I already was…"

"I can feel that." She replied sheepishly continuing the movements on his hard cock.

"Gosh Addison…" He gasped out kissing her again, more forcefully this time.

He started again to caress her soft breasts with one had while the other got rid of her panties.

"I need you Addison…I need you...RIGHT…NOW!" He mumbled against her lips.

She looked into his eyes and he knew that she felt the same way. Gently he took her hand, squeezing it tightly before he stepped out of his boxers giving her free sight on his length.

Addison bit her lip, her eyes filling with more desire. She couldn't wait to feel his body pressed into hers, feeling his cock moving in and out of her hitting all the right spots.

She spread her legs and waited for Alex to join her. His hands touched her face, smiling at her as he was covering her body with his and she could feel his hardness on her entrance making her whole body squirm.

"Please…" She moaned out her eyes still fixed on his, pleading. He softly caressed her cheek, kissing her passionately…and then…in one swift motion he entered her making both of them groan at the contact.

He stopped for a short moment, letting her adjust herself to his size, looking at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked kissing her neck over and over.

"More than okay." She smiled and her hands which rested on his back, now slid up to his ass shoving him even deeper inside of her which caused Alex to moan out loud. He then started thrusting slowly with a steady rhythm which she met in an instant. They moved together as one, their bodies joining in the perfect way as if they were two pieces of the same puzzle.

He took her hands and pressed them over her head lacing his fingers through hers as he kept moving, but getting faster and deeper with each thrust.

Hearing her moans and gasps of pleasure made his cock harder and harder. She gripped his shoulders, her fingernails digging softly into his bare skin.

Her gasps grew louder as his thrusts got even faster until they reached an almost frantic pace. She could feel herself getting closer and her hand went back to his butt, cupping it and pushing him further inside of her.

For several minutes the only noise to be heard was their laboured breathing filling the small hotel room.

He opened his eyes to look at her in awe. She was so beautiful in her aroused state, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly agape, her fiery red hair hanging loosely around her shoulders and a few strands covering her moistened face.

"Addie… Look at me…" He told her, slowing kissing from her neck to her collarbone as he noticed himself getting closer to his climax.

Slowly she opened her eyes, which were dark with desire, so that her gaze locked with his. Holding the gaze he sped up the pace and thrust into her even harder, making her dig her nails into his back a bit harder and cry out loudly. She could feel herself starting to clench around him, she then felt his mouth crashing down on hers, tongues duelling mostly in sloppy kisses since their breathing was out of control. His hands grabbed her butt, lifting her up so he could enter her deeper. He groaned out loud and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt her muscles tighten around his hard cock.

He breathed out her name again and again, emptying himself inside of her hearing her uttering his name over and over when she joined him, leaving both of them breathless.

xoxoxo

Still holding his gaze they waited for their bodies to calm down, their breathing returning back to normal before Alex rolled off her kissing her softly on the corner of her mouth. He cupped her face with his hands softly caressing her sweat soaked face before finally resting them in her hair.

She kissed him back lightly and smiled up at him, resting her hand on his chest and hearing his heart beat.

His left hand travelled to her back, drawing lazy circles.

"That was amazing." His voice filled the room as he continued to stroke her back

"Yeah…" She lifted her head up and kissed him on the chest "It was." She closed her eyes and lay back down, still listening to his heart, not noticing Alex's face turning serious.

"Addison?"

"Mhhm?" she mumbled her eyes still closed

"I need to tell you something."

"Alex…Please..." She opened her eyes and met his intense stare, immediately knowing what was going on but before she had a chance to say something he continued.

"I love you Addison. I am in love with you! And I know that I am a jerk for not telling you sooner but I am here now…please Addie…please stay…please let there be an US, please give us a chance. Think about it…that's all I am asking…"

She couldn't help but let a few single tears fall down her face as she started to caress his left cheek with her right hand. How long had she waited for him to say that…but why now?"

"Can you just hold me close tonight?" she quietly asked against his lips, her voice thick with emotion, kissing him soft and sensual causing a tear to land on his face.

He nodded and tightened his grip around her, bringing her closer and kissing her forehead before he mumbled "Goodnight Ad."

Another tear escaped her eyes before she closed them and drifted off to sleep.

**End of flashback**

Alex sat down on the bed and started to unfold the paper. He sighed deeply when he recognized her handwriting. For a short moment he hoped that it wasn't a letter from her, although in his heart he knew what was written in it. His eyes flew over the paper, reading the words but not really understanding them at first. So he read it again.

_Alex,_

_You have no idea how hard it is for me to do this. To leave you like that…but I just had to. I have to get my life back into place, because right now I am a mess. I'm not the person I used to be, strong and passionate… I am just a shadow of myself and it wouldn't be fair to you to have to put up with something like that._

_Last night was amazing. It felt more right than anything I have ever imagined or experienced in my whole life. You made me feel complete and I felt so safe and secure in your arms it was almost impossible to let go of you this morning…I will remember you Alex…Forever._

_Addison_

_P.S. I love you too_

The hold on the paper was gone and it floated all the way down to the ground. Alex couldn't believe that she was gone.

Silent tears made their way down his cheeks, rolling fast, falling on the ground and after awhile the four last words on the letter were covered up in his tears.

**THE END**

* * *

-hides- can I come out yet? Seriously.. don't kill me…. Because if you kill me… I can't write a sequel –nods- if you kill me the story will forever be just that… sniff… I know I should have written a happy ending … but it just came to me.. I don't know why .. I wrote and wrote and wrote… and then… she was gone… but I have to admit .. I like this ending for this story… and I kinda like to write some angst once in awhile.. but like I said.. there is the possibility of a sequel. Do you want one?

I still hope you liked this Fanfiction. It really means a lot to me. If you liked it please take a bit of your time to leave a review. It makes me smile. Thank you.


End file.
